Ce pourquoi nous sommes nous
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Recueil de One-shot souvent courts et postés dans un ordre aléatoire, ayant pour personnages principaux Drago & Pansy. Aucune narration, tout est en dialogue! Pas de Lemons prévus, évocation de slash possible.
1. Logique Enfantine 2nde année

- Drago ?

- Oui, Pansy ?

- Je pense que tout est une question de durée!

- C'est à dire?

- C'est à dire que plus on se connaît depuis longtemps, plus on s'entend bien.

- Cite moi un exemple, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai que des contre-exemples.

- Regarde notre amitié! Ca va faire deux ans qu'on se connaît en novembre!

- Oui et alors?

- Ben tu fais la gueule aux filles mais pas à moi!

- Tu n'es pas une fille? C'est marrant parce qu'entre Daphné, Millicent et toi, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était Millicent le garçon.

- Si mais c'est pour te montrer que comme on se connaît depuis plus longtemps, on s'entend mieux et que donc tu ne me fais pas la gueule pour ça!

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est cette raison qui m'empêche de te faire la gueule?

- Un raisonnement logique. Tu n'as pas voulu me dire la vraie raison, j'ai donc dû m'en créer une.

- Okay

- Tu me diras ta raison un jour?

- Je ne sais pas

- En fait, s'il faut tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que tu ne veux jamais me répondre!

- C'est peut être parce que je veux t'embêter?

- Ca serait vraiment infantile et stupide!

- Et toi avec tes grands airs tu crois que c'est mieux?

- Je suis mature moi au moins, tu sais "mature" le truc que tu seras jamais!

- Au moins je ne serais pas chiant! Pas comme certaine!

- Si je suis chiante pourquoi tu me parles?

- Parce que t'as engagé la conversation!

- T'étais pas obligé de me répondre

- Je suis poli!

- On ne dirait pas pourtant parfois.

- Et j'ai de l'honneur!

- Moi aussi mais qu'est ce que l'honneur vient faire ici?

- Rien, j'avais envie de dire ça...

- Aha...Je vois, je suis désolée mais là ton cas est incurable.

- Tant mieux

- Tu veux mourir?

- Ah parce que c'est mortel?

- A fortes doses, oui!

- Pourquoi?

- C'est par rapport aux autres; Ils vont en avoir marre et ils vont t'étrangler avec tes lacets

- Sympa comme mort

- Tu connais des morts sympas?

- Plus que tu ne crois

- Cite m'en

- T'as qu'à réfléchir….Ca changera un peu…

- Je vais bouder….

- Je t'en prie fais-toi plaisir….

- T'es méchant…

- J'vais bouder aussi….

* * *

  
_Oui ça vole pas haut les dialogues entre Pansy & Drago en seconde année mais j'avais envie d'écrire cet espèce d'OS ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

Cha Darcy


	2. Smoke 6ème année

- Pansyyy ?

- Mmh ?

- T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- … Félicitations pour votre nouvelle défaite en Quidditch ?

- Ah Ah Ah.

- Je sais que tu adoooores mon humour, P'tit Dray, n'essaie pas de le cacher.

- Je suis pas PETIT !

- C'est vrai. Tu es enfin plus grand que moi. Mais juste en taille.

- Espèce de vieille.

- On a juste quatre mois de différence, Dray. Puis dire ça à seize ans c'est pas faire preuve de maturité. Ca prouve que tu es juste un petit bébé !

- Pansy arrête d'essayer de me chatouiller. Je suis pas ton jouet !

- C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. J't'aurais bien vu en Sex-Toy !

- Ôte cet air vicieux de ton visage Pans' ! Tu m'ferais presque flipper tu sais ! J'comprends pas comment Blaise fait pour ne pas avoir peur !

- Que ? Que vient faire Blaise dans notre conversation ?

- Nan rien, oublie.

- Me dis pas qu'il a des vues sur… _moi ?!_

- Ca va, fais pas ta prude, c'est pas le plus moche.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu.

- … On va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu…

- Et après tu me dis de pas faire ma prude. Laisse-moi rire, petit bébé !

- Gna gna gna, hein ! Donc je répète : n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- T'as dit « t'as pas quelque chose à me dire » à la base.

- Fucking God ! Pansy, on s'en fout ! Réponds juste à la question, c'est tout ce que je te demande!

- Okay, okay. Euh non, je n'ai rien à te dire en particulier. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une p'tite déclaration peut-être ?

- Nan. Juste à ce que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fumes !

- …Aouch. Qui m'a vendue ?

- On dévoile pas ses sources, t'as oublié ?

- Non mais j'comptais sur ta lâcheté légendaire pour passer outre cette règle.

- Ravale ton sourire et réponds-moi. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie.

- Ta santé est si dérisoire que ça à tes yeux pour que tu me répondes en haussant les épaules ?!

- Arrête de commenter tout ce que je fais, ça devient lassant, p'tit bébé !

- Pansy Parkinson ! On joue plus là ! Tu sais ce que les moldus mettent dans ces petits bâtons ?

- Oui, j'sais qu'il y a au moins 70 de ses composants qui sont toxiques.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, ça m'est égal. Ca fait pas le poids face au plaisir que je ressens lorsque j'ai la fumée dans ma bouche et que je la souffle plus ou moins rapidement.

- Mais et le goût ?!

- Quoi, le goût ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le goût ?

- Il a qu'il est dégueulasse, non ? Y a du goudron dans tes chères cigarettes ! T'as pas l'impression de lécher une autoroute moldue ?

- T'es calé question moldu toi maintenant. Potter et Granger ont une bonne influence sur toi, dis-donc.

- Ne prononce pas le nom de Potter, je t'en supplie.

- Okay, okay, excuse-moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai jamais lécher une autoroute moldue donc j'peux pas faire la comparaison. Le goût est un goût acre, qui racle la gorge. Ce n'est pas forcément agréable mais c'est libérateur.

- Libérateur… Et de quoi t'as besoin d'être libérée hein ?

- De la réalité, mon p'tit bébé !

- T'es totalement tarée.

- Oui mais tu m'aimes quand même. Et t'inquiète pas, j'fume pas énormément. J'sais pas ce que t'as dit ta taupe, d'ailleurs celle-là j'apprends son identité elle va goûter au goudron de tes fameuses autoroutes moldues, mais généralement j'en fume trois ou quatre par semaine. Pas plus.

- Promets-moi d'arrêter.

- Oups, je crains que cela soit impossible.

- Pans' !

- C'est encore moi.

- Ca va te détruire de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur ! Songe à ton teint qui va jaunir tout comme tes dents et tes doigts ! Et à tes poumons qui vont se remplir de suie ! T'as seize ans Pans' ! Tu dois arrêter…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'imagine quand tu seras amoureuse…

- Ca n'arrivera pas !

- Laisse-moi finir. Imagine quand tu seras amoureuse et que tu voudras des enfants avec l'homme que tu aimes. Tu veux qu'alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore nés, ils soient déjà fragilisés par la faute de leur maman ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Oh ! Ca c'est un coup bas, Dray !

- J'serais prêt à n'importe quel genre de coups pour te faire changer d'avis Pans'.

- Mon cher petit bébé. J'vais essayer d'arrêter… Pour mes autres futurs petits bébés… Je te le promets… Mais franchement, toi t'as pas été réparti à Serpentard pour rien. Foutu traître…

- C'est pour toi que j'fais ça.

- C'est ça, nous la joue pas Poufsouffle maintenant.

- Ah ma chère Pansy…

- Et sinon c'est vrai que Blaise a flashé sur moi ?

- Il a pas flashé, il s'est carrément pris la foudre, oui !

- Cool. Ca va être amusant s'il essaie de me séduire. Tu veux pas l'brancher sur un coup du genre ?

- T'es intéressée ?

- Toujours par la chair fraîche.

- Succube.

- La flatterie ne mène à rien.

- Il paraît.

* * *


	3. Séduction, Masculinité & Maturité 5ème a

- Eh Dray ! J'ai trouvé une trop bonne idée !

- Fake.

- Connard.

- On ne jure pas ! C'est mal !

- Ouais c'est ça…. Bon aucune importance ! Tu veux connaître ma super idée ?

- Nan.

- Menteur, j'suis sûre que tu en crèves d'envie.

- Oups je suis démasqué. Laisse-moi mourir de curiosité, je t'en prie.

- T'es vraiment nul, Dray !

- Ouais je sais.

- Tu veux vraiment, vraiment pas savoir que je sais comment on va arriver à aborder ta Granger ?

- Bitch. Dis-moi tout.

- Non mais j'vais pas t'forcer à m'écouter, on est en démocratie…

- Pansy accouche ou j'ordonne à Dobby de te réveiller tous les matins à quatre heures du mat'.

- Rien à fiche. Il va finir par se faire descendre par Millicent si tu lui dis de faire ça.

- Bon dans ce cas, je lance des rumeurs sous-entendant que tu as un sérieux penchant pour la scatophilie et que tu fantasmes sur Rusard ET Miss Teigne nuit et jour.

- Même pas chiche.

- On parie que si ?

- Fis de ta mère !

- Laisse ma maman en dehors de tout ça !

- Oh ça va, déstresse ! Donc tu veux savoir ?

- A ton avis, nunuche.

- A mon avis, non. Sinon tu m'insulterais pas comme ça et tu serais déjà à mes pieds en train de laver mes chaussures avec ta langue.

- Yeurk. Plutôt me faire écarteler par des hippogriffes que de faire ça.

- Me tente pas, mon chéri.

- Bon tu me dis ton super plan de la mort qui tue tout ?

- Non mais c'est seulement une idée pas un « super plan de la mort qui tue tout »... D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette expression ? Non en fait je veux pas savoir… Donc ma super idée… Bah… C'est tout bête… Tu vas apprendre à lire et lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ! C'est son livre préféré à ta Granger d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

- Pansy… Je sais déjà lire.

- Oh ?! T'as pris des cours en cachette ?!

- Je te hais, Parkinson... Tu l'as piqué à qui le coup du livre? Il est trop bien pour être de toi.

- Au mec qui t'a appris à épeler, écrire & lire ton nom. Il est multifonction.

- Tu penses pas que c'était une fille travestie d'ailleurs? J'ai de sérieux doutes, moi .

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, un mec multifonction ça n'existe pas.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

- Ensuite, j'me disais bien que les perles dans ses cheveux, n'étaient pas vraiment masculines. Même pour un homosexuel.

- A la limite, ça a une importance son sexe ? C'est pas comme s'il existait en plus…

- … Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé ton idée tout seeeeeeeeule ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a vraiment un mec avec des perles dans les cheveux qui t'a appris à lire & à écrire récemment ?! Oh Seigneur Merlin ! J'y crois pas !

- Oui bon arrête de te marrer… Il m'a pas vraiment appris à lire & à écrire, il m'a simplement aidé à me perfectionner dans ces domaines…

- Ouiiii, bien sûr, je te crois sur paroles !

- Merlin, Pan' ! J'ai quinze ans, je sais lire et écrire depuis presque dix ans !

- Ouais ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Fuck, t'es trop chiante quand tu t'y mets !

- J'croyais qu'on jurait pas, Drayounet ?

- J'croyais qu'il fallait déstresser Pansynounette !

- J'ai mentiiiii

- Le mensonge c'est mal.

- T'es décidé à me casser les pieds longtemps avec « machin truc c'est mal » ?

- T'avais qu'à pas m'embêter avec mon tuteur…

- « T'avais qu'à pas m'embêter avec mon tuteur » gna gna gna… Quelle maturité…

- Toi qui as commencé.

- De mieux en mieux.

- Pff. J'te parle plus, cherche pas.

- Draaay, regarde ce que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque tout à l'heeeeure.

-… Merci…

- Avec plaisir, abruti.


	4. Future Maison & Pari perdu 1ère année

- Tu penses être réparti dans quelle maison, Draco ?

- Si possible dans celle qui sera la plus opposée de la tienne.

- Très amusant.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas poser de questions idiotes, Pans' !

- Ce n'était pas une question idiote !

- C'était une question très idiote !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Où veux-tu que j'aille si ce n'est à Serpentard ?

- Arrête de parler avec ce ton, t'as onze ans ! Fais pas ton grand !

- Toi aussi t'as onze ans !

- Oui mais moi, je suis une fille ! Et les filles c'est plus malignes…

- N'importe quoi.

- Si ! C'est la mère de Daphné qui le dit !

- Eh ben la mère de Daphné, elle dit n'importe quoi !

- Je vais lui dire !

- Pff, t'es qu'une rapporteuse.

- Et toi, t'es qu'un scroutt !

- Tu iras à Poufsouffle !

- Et toi à Gryffonfor !

- Tu veux que mes parents me tuent ?

- Si t'es gentil, je leur dirais pas !

- Je n'irais pas à Gryffondor de toute façon !

- Normal, ils ne veulent pas de toi !

- C'est toi la honte des enfants nés en 1980 ! C'est de toi qu'ils ne veulent pas !

- Même un Weasley ne voudrait pas de toi !

- Et toi…

- Je parie même que si tu proposais à Harry Potter de devenir ton ami, il préférerait plutôt choisir de devenir ami avec le Weasley de notre année !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Parie avec moi alors !

- Très bien ! Le perdant offre un paquet de chocogrenouilles à l'autre !

- J'adore celles fourrées à la menthe !

- Et moi celles avec des éclats de caramel !

- Que dis-tu je ne t'entends pas ! Je n'entends pas les perdants, lalalalala !

- T'es vraiment trop bête

- Je crois qu'un _perdant_ essaie de communiquer avec moi mais je n'en suis pas sûre parce que je n'entends pas les perdants !

- Tu verras quand j'aurais gagné…


End file.
